wormpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Endbringers
The '''Endbringers '''are monstrous beings that take turn attacking locations around the globe to cause as much damage as they possibly can. Apparently unkillable, the Endbringers retreat to their respective domains to heal after they have sustained sufficient damage, only to attack again months later. Contents http://parahumans.wikia.com/wiki/The_Endbringers# hide#Biology #Known Endbringers ##Behemoth ##Leviathan ##Simurgh ##Khonsu ##Tohu and Bohu Biology: According to Tattletale's power, the Endbringers were never human. Rather, the Endbringers appear to be made out some type of a crystalline material. In addition, they consist of multiple layers, with each successive layer being stronger than the previous one. Known Endbringers: Behemoth *See: Behemoth: The first Endbringer to appear, on December 13th, 1992; has been variously called "Hadhayosh" and "Prathama" by different characters at different times. A forty-five foot tall, heavily muscled, heavily armored bipedal one-eyed creature with the ability to manipulate energy of all kinds (e.g. electrical, thermal, kinetic) while bypassing the Manton effect (meaning that he can affect both living and dead material, and thus manifest his powers inside people's bodies). Between attacks, it lies deep in the earth. Killed by Scion. Leviathan: *See: Leviathan: The second Endbringer to attack, appearing for the first time in the mid-1990s. Leviathan — also known as Jormungand or Jörmungandr — is a thirty-foot-tall bipedal, tailed monster. Its obvious powers are twofold: an 'afterimage' of water that follows behind it, appearing where it was moving as fast as it was, and large-scale water telekinesis. It is obviously incredibly tough — a trait which masks the fact that it is actually nigh invulnreable. Recuperates deep in the ocean between assaults. Simurgh: *See: Simurgh: The third Endbringer to strike, appearing just after the turn of the millennium. Also known as Ziz. A fifteen-foot tall, flying, waiflike alabaster-white female human figure with pure grey eyes, long platinum hair and numerous, asymmetrically placed, white-feathered wings. Her obvious powers are telekinetic; her less obvious powers are prophetic, as she intentionally adjusts the events in places she strikes to set up the survivors to be walking disasters that might fall months or years after the initial event. It rests between attacks in the thermosphere, three hundred or more kilometers above the earth. Began following the Dragonfly and Taylor's group after talking to Taylor, Tattletale, and Canary. Present for the first and final engagements with Scion. Survived and went dormant temporarily. Khonsu: *See Khonsu: The fourth Endbringer to strike, first appearing in Japan in 2012. Described by Weaver as being somewhere between Leviathan and Behemoth in size, black in color with a broad physique, a permanent snarl on his face, silvery white teeth, tendrils like the whiskers of a catfish marking the corners of his mouth, and lacking clothing. Khonshu also has features somewhere between leaves and fins, with elaborate designs at the edges, curling away from elbows, his wrist, his fingers and around his legs, making his fingers and toes into claws, and leaving dangerous looking blades elsewhere. His known powers include the use of circular fields in which time is either slowed or increased, and wide ranging teleportation. Currently following a member of Teacher's group, which has been sold to Cauldron. Fought in multiple battles against Scion. May have survived the final engagement. Tohu and Bohu: *See Tohu and Bohu The fifth (and sixth?) Endbringer to strike, appearing in Bucharest in 2012. Bohu manipulates the battlefield, setting up traps for the defending capes and also covering the area with a shower of flying blades. Tohu chooses up to three capes (Her three faces become distorted images of them) and copies their powers. Bohu is currently following Taylor's group. Appeared for the final battle with Scion. Currently dormant. Tohu appeared for the final battle and survived. Currently dormant. Category:Endbringers